


Tanjoubi Omedetou, Meine Liebe

by Persefone_Tenou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: LGBT, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sexo, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persefone_Tenou/pseuds/Persefone_Tenou
Summary: Noiz jamais teve motivos para comemorar seu aniversário. Mas agora que Aoba faz parte da sua vida, talvez as coisas ganhem outro rumo e significado, ainda mais quando o mesmo decide fazer uma pequena surpresa para o namorado. Oneshot despreocupada feita como presente de aniversário para minha querida amiga Ryoko-chan, com base nos personagens do jogo Dramatical Murder.





	Tanjoubi Omedetou, Meine Liebe

Ainda era tudo muito estranho para ele. Os lugares, a comida, o idioma, mas especialmente as pessoas. Todos eram tão frios e impessoais que as vezes ele tinha a impressão de ter sido transportado para um universo paralelo. Mas então havia o outro, que fazia todos aqueles pequenos obstáculos valerem a pena. Pensava em tudo isso ao mesmo tempo em que observava ainda deitado na cama ampla de casal, Noiz, em pé, olhando-se no espelho enquanto dava o nó na gravata. Parecia tão sério e responsável.

“Ah se os executivos da empresa o vissem como eu o vejo, descobririam que ele não passa de um garoto teimoso e desobediente” – pensou Aoba, sorrindo. Mas mal formulou o pensamento, teve a atenção atraída por aquele olhar firme do loiro sobre si. Ele quase nunca sorria, mas isso não o fazia menos belo, pelo contrário. Apesar da timidez não permitir que expressasse em palavras, Aoba achava o alemão um rapaz muito atraente.

– O que é tão engraçado? – o tom de voz levemente ameaçador causou suaves arrepios pela espinha de Aoba, que disfarçou a expressão enquanto jogava as cobertas para o lado e se levantava.

– Nada, você está imaginando coisas. – respondeu um pouco afobado, tentando sair daquela situação sem terminar sendo prensado contra a parede antes que o outro fosse para o trabalho. Porque desde que se mudaram para aquele apartamento, não passavam um dia sem fazerem amor em todos os cômodos da casa. Não que não gostasse, na verdade, tinha de admitir pelo menos para si mesmo, que gostava, mas queria evitar possíveis atrasos para o outro.

Estava quase saindo do quarto, quando foi pego pelo cotovelo. Os dedos de Noiz estavam mornos e o aperto suave contra sua pele lhe deu novamente aqueles calafrios pela espinha ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu rosto esquentar. Ótimo, estava ficando corado e não teria como esconder isso do namorado.

Foi girado em um movimento rápido e então pressionado contra a parede. O rosto do loiro estava muito próximo, a ponto de sentir a respiração morna contra sua face. Aoba lançou um olhar rápido para o relógio no criado-mudo e constatou que o outro teria de sair em 10 minutos ou chegaria atrasado na empresa.

– Noiz! Você não tem tempo pra isso, vai acabar se atrasando para o trabalho. – disse, tentando se livrar dos dedos que ainda seguravam seu cotovelo e do joelho que começava a pressionar aquele ponto específico entre suas pernas, tornando tudo ainda mais difícil de suportar.

– Eu sou o dono da empresa, posso me atrasar. – respondeu o alemão com aquela calma inabalável na voz que as vezes lhe dava até raiva. Como ele podia soar tão tranqüilo?

– Exatamente como eu pensei. – murmurou Aoba, exibindo novamente aquele meio-sorriso que desencadeara a situação toda. Sentiu os dedos longos de Noiz em seu queixo, obrigando-o a erguer o rosto e encará-lo.

– Pensou o que? – aquela calma anormal na voz dele era o que deixava Aoba enlouquecido. Como podia manter aquele tom se estava discutindo ou pelo menos, ele achava que estavam.

– Nada importante... Agora, pode me soltar? Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – tentou se desvencilhar uma ultima vez, sem sucesso. Foi então que sentiu o joelho do outro pressionando sua semi-rigidez com insistência, em movimentos constantes que só tornavam tudo impossível de suportar. (Principalmente pelo fato de que estava gostando daquilo e com isso, ficava difícil se livrar).

– Você está fazendo isso de propósito, não? Aoba. – ouvir seu nome ser sussurrado daquela forma erótica, tão perigosamente próximo a sua orelha causou reações imediatas em seu corpo. Sua ereção pulsou dolorosa dentro da roupa intima enquanto o coração batia disparado dentro do peito e podia deduzir, pelo calor nas bochechas que estava corando.

Noiz sempre fazia isso com ele, o deixava em ponto de ebulição com apenas alguns toques e palavras. Os dedos segurando seu rosto colocaram mais pressão sobre a área, em uma intimação muda pra que Aoba terminasse com aquela brincadeira e o mesmo, não suportando mais a pressão e a tensão sexual que estava se acumulando em seu baixo-ventre, acabou dizendo a bobagem que havia pensado alguns minutos antes.

– Não devia esconder essas coisas tolas de mim. No entanto, como você foi um bom garoto e disse a verdade, eu vou te recompensar... Não da forma como eu gostaria, mas acredito que irá te agradar. – mal terminou a frase e Noiz colou seus lábios aos do outro, o qual ainda surpreso com a mudança de toda a situação demorou alguns segundos para entreabrir os próprios lábios, provando a sensação daquela língua morna que brincava com a sua própria.

Tinha de confessar que sentia falta do piercing que ficava ali e do efeito que o mesmo causava no beijo, mas, no entanto não podia dizer que a falta do objeto tornava o ato de beijar o loiro, algo menos prazeroso. Apesar da falta de emoções ao falar, eram nos gestos e ações que Aoba sentia-se realmente amado por Noiz.

– Hmm... – gemeu por entre os lábios colados ao sentir os dedos longos do alemão deslizarem por seu ventre nu, invadindo a sua roupa intima, a única peça que estava vestindo e segurando de forma possessiva seu membro já rijo.

– Eu nunca vou entender porque você não pode ser mais sincero, Aoba. Essas suas atitudes só tornam tudo mais difícil. – ali estava outro detalhe que lhe chamava atenção, desde que Noiz readquirira a sensibilidade e a sensação de dor, ele se tornara um pouco mais comunicativo. Claro que não a ponto de ter longos diálogos com ele, afinal, ainda era o Noiz. Mas, as vezes saiam aquelas frases longas que ainda lhe surpreendiam.

O loiro fez então uma trilha de beijos até chegar no cós da roupa intima de Aoba e em seguida, ergueu os olhos, encarando-o com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios. Não levou nem um centésimo de segundo para que entendesse o que o outro pretendia fazer e por reflexo, tentou se afastar, sendo então preso pelos quadris por ambas as mãos do Alemão.

– Noiz não! Você vai se atrasar e sujar o seu terno! – disse com um misto de culpa e desejo sufocado na voz. Não estava dizendo que não queria, pois na verdade ansiava demais por sentir os toques o outro em seu corpo, mas tinha receio do que poderia acontecer ao namorado, no que se referia ao trabalho.

– Não se preocupe, apenas sinta. – disse o loiro enquanto escorregava a roupa intima do parceiro até os tornozelos, para em seguida agarrar o membro já teso e pulsante com uma das mãos. Neste momento Aoba já não se preocupava com mais nada além das sensações e arrepios que o toque do outro lhe causavam.

– Ah! – soltou um gemido estrangulado ao sentir a língua de Noiz acariciando a ponta da sua ereção. Logo em seguida o gemido se transformou em um ofego surpreso quando o alemão engolfou toda a sua rigidez boca a dentro e em um gesto impulsivo, Aoba encheu os dedos com os fios loiros do parceiro, puxando-os levemente para cima conforme sentia a sucção ao redor do seu membro aumentar.

– Noiz eu... Não vou aguentar muito mais. – disse após alguns minutos daquela tortura prazerosa. Sentia que chegaria ao seu limite a qualquer momento e estava extremamente preocupado em como iria fazê-lo sem depositar tudo sobre as roupas do loiro, que continuava sugando-o com ardor, parando de tempo em tempo apenas para dispensar pequenas lambidas na ponta, da qual já se via as primeiras gotas de pré-gozo despontando.

– Vá em frente, Aoba... – disse o loiro enquanto retirava um lenço de bolso do seu paletó e envolvia a rigidez pulsante do outro no mesmo, em um gesto mudo para que não se contivesse mais.

E com um ultimo gemido estrangulado, Aoba deixou-se desfazer em um prazer sob o tecido fino do lenço. Assim que despejou tudo para fora, viu Noiz, que estivera ajoelhado até aquele momento, se levantar e então beijá-lo nos lábios e então ele sentiu seu próprio gosto, acre e salgado na boca do parceiro. E aquilo poderia ter se aprofundado em uma segunda rodada, mais completa, mas o alemão partiu o beijo, afastando-se e dizendo que precisava ir.

– Mas Noiz... E quanto a isso ai? – Perguntou, apontando para o visível volume que se destacava no meio das pernas do loiro. Ele não podia ir para o trabalho naquele estado!

– Não se preocupe comigo, eu me viro depois. Mas se quando eu voltar para casa você quiser retribuir o que eu te fiz agora, eu não vou me incomodar. – beijou os lábios do namorado uma ultima vez com um pouco de pressa e disse que estava indo. Por instinto Aoba respondeu.

– Iterashai!* – Noiz olhou por sobre o ombro e deu um meio-sorriso, o que fez o coração do outro dar um pequeno salto dentro do peito, já que o alemão não tinha o habito de sorrir.

***

Estava sozinho no apartamento. Ainda não podia trabalhar, pois não dominava o idioma o suficiente (apesar de estar fazendo um curso de Alemão, três vezes por semana), com isso, por enquanto se ocupava dos afazeres domésticos (que não eram muitos). Por mais de uma vez Noiz ofereceu-se para contratar uma empregada, mas Aoba recusou, dizendo que fazer aqueles pequenos serviços de casa o ajudavam a passar o tempo. Mas falou que sim, quando conseguisse um trabalho, uma empregada seria muito bem vinda.

Mal entrou na sala de estar do modesto apartamento e já foi cumprimentado por Ren, o allmate passara a ficar ali, já que agora Aoba divida a cama com Noiz. Mas isso não parecia incomodar Ren, que todas as manhãs saudava o dono do mesmo jeito, com aquela já conhecida voz grave e firme.

– Ohayo*, Aoba! – sorriu ao ver o allmate apoiado com as patas dianteiras sobre o braço do sofá. A pequena língua cor-de-rosa sempre para fora da boca, lhe dando aquele ar fofo.

Com o passar dos dias, o relacionamento entre Noiz e Ren se tornou melhor. O loiro se incomodava constantemente pelo fato de o allmate de Aoba ser uma edição datada e segundo ele, ultrapassada, mas aos poucos essa implicância foi ficando de lado e Ren agora se despedia e dava as boas vindas quando o alemão ia e voltava do trabalho.

– Ohayo, Ren. – respondeu sorrindo enquanto se sentava no sofá e ligava a televisão. Não conseguia entender quase nada do que falavam, mas ainda assim aquilo era algo agradável e que distraia. Foi quando o telefone tocou, o que chegou a assustar Aoba, já que o aparelho jamais emitira um único som desde que viera morar ali.

Permaneceu alguns segundos ponderando se atendia ou deixava a secretária eletrônica fazê-lo. Por fim, optou pela segunda opção. No entanto, não houve uma daquelas tão comuns frases como “não estou em casa no momento” ou não posso atender agora, deixe o seu recado”, mas sim, apenas o bip agudo do aparelho informando que a pessoa poderia gravar sua mensagem.

– Alles Gute zum Geburtstag* Noiz. – a voz que saiu através da pequena caixa de som era gélida. Feminina e educada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sem sentimentos causou calafrios incômodos em Aoba. Após aquela simples frase, a ligação foi encerrada, deixando para trás apenas a frieza e o desprezo expressos naquela voz.

O rapaz virou-se então para Ren, que permanecia sentado ao seu lado no sofá, os olhos brilhantes fixos em algum ponto acima da TV. Ponderou por alguns segundos se gostaria ou não de saber o aquela mulher havia dito em alemão há alguns segundos e Após uma pequena disputa interna, optou por perguntar ao allmate se ele sabia o que a frase significava.

– Aguarde apenas alguns segundos enquanto eu checo meus bancos de dados, Aoba. – e em menos de dez segundos Ren já tinha a tradução da frase.

– Literalmente significa “tudo de bom para o seu aniversário” mas, também pode ser entendido apenas como “Feliz aniversário”. – Aoba arregalou os olhos em surpresa, apesar de estar morando com Noiz há alguns bons meses, não sabia quando o outro fazia aniversário.

– Então é hoje? O que eu vou fazer agora? – Apesar de saber que o parceiro não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de festas e surpresas, sentia que precisava fazer algo para comemorar aquela primeira data importante que eles passariam juntos.

Ligando o notebook que ficava na sala, acessou alguns sites de receita e após algumas boas horas assistindo vários vídeos tutoriais de como preparar um bolo, sentiu que estava apto para também fazer um. Não tinha a menor idéia se ficaria bom ou pelo menos comestível, mas iria tentar.

E assim passou as próximas horas com Aoba concentrado em tentar fazer algo que ficasse pelo menos saboroso para comer. Havia o ponto negativo de que ele jamais cozinhara nada até aquele momento, mas estava se esforçando e isso era o que importava.

***

Enquanto isso, algumas horas antes, Noiz andava pelos corredores da empresa sentindo aquele incomodo latejante no seu baixo-ventre. Apesar de ter se dado algum alivio no carro, antes de ir para o trabalho, não havia sido o suficiente para satisfazê-lo por completo. E agora até o ato de caminhar estava sendo bastante penoso.

E aqui o jovem alemão era tomado por sentimentos conflitantes pois, se por um lado aquela sensação de incomodo e dor o atrapalhava até mesmo para andar, por outro o simples fato de estar sentindo algo ainda era um motivo para se maravilhar, já que até o ano passado ele não tinha qualquer sensibilidade corporal. E tudo isso graças ao Aoba.

Pensar no rosto corado e ofegante do outro fez seu membro pulsar dolorosamente dentro das calças, obrigando-o a parar perto de um grande vaso de flores, para se recompor. A culpa pelo seu atual estado era toda sua, mas em parte, não se via reclamando.

– Bom dia Presidente! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. – disse um rapaz de terno ao passar perto do outro que em resposta acabou fazendo uma expressão mais ameaçadora do que pretendia. O que por um lado acabou sendo bom, já que espantou o subordinado. Mas o que poderia fazer? Desde pequeno, por conta da sua falta de sensibilidade física, seus pais nunca lhe dispensaram qualquer atenção, pois eles o viam como uma espécie de aberração sem emoções e por isso, seus aniversários nunca foram algo para se comemorar e muito menos lembrar.

Claro que muito havia mudado desde que saíra da casa dos pais e fora para o Japão e então quando retornou a Alemanha, trazendo Aoba consigo, ele já se sentia mais confiante de suas escolhas. Mas apesar de tudo o que havia mudado na sua vida, ainda não gostava de comemorar seu aniversário.

A simples menção a data o incomodava a um ponto a um ponto de fazer seu humor, já bastante instável, ficar ainda pior. E para evitar que seus pobres subordinados sofressem as conseqüências de seu mal-humor (algo que Aoba secretamente chamada de “Birra de criança” – já que ele se achava tão mais velho e responsável). Por isso Noiz decidiu se isolar no escritório até o fim do expediente.

Após o encontro com o funcionário, ele passou o resto do dia sem ter contato com mais ninguém, evitando assim de fazer novas vitimas do seu humor ruim. Por mais que estivesse tentando, não conseguia deixar de remoer os sentimentos incômodos em relação aquele dia. Durante anos ele lidou com o descaso e o desprezo de seus pais, que não mediam esforços para demonstrar o quanto ele era indesejável na vida de ambos.

Com o passar do tempo, sua insensibilidade física, também se tornou emocional e ele parou de sentir qualquer coisa pelos dois. E tinha a certeza até então de que jamais sentiria nada outra vez no quesito sentimental, até que Aoba entrou na sua vida. Ainda não sabia expressar em palavras o que sentia, as compensava nas ações. Pelo menos assim ele acreditava.

***

Enquanto isso, horas mais tarde, no apartamento, Aoba se arriscava finalmente a tentar fazer o bolo para comemorar o aniversário do parceiro. Sabia que a reação do outro poderia ser uma surpresa incomoda, mas decidira que iria tentar, mesmo que Noiz não gostasse.

Colocava a forma com o bolo no forno e foi então que notou que tinha massa crua na bochecha e manchas de chocolate pela roupa, o que o fez se decidir por tomar um banho.

– O bolo vai demorar pelo menos meia hora para ficar pronto, acho que dá tempo de eu tomar um banho rápido, não Ren? – perguntou enquanto coçava uma camada de massa que já começava a endurecer em seu rosto.

– Sim Aoba! – respondeu o allmate com aquela confiança contagiante na voz.

Deixou as roupas sujas amontoadas em um canto do banheiro enquanto entrava sob o chuveiro e permitia que a água morna caísse sobre si, relaxando seus músculos. Enquanto se lavava, pensou, quando decidiu fazer o bolo, há quase quatro horas, não tinha muita certeza de que se sairia bem (a ponto do mesmo ficar pelo menos comestível), e muito menos sabia se Noiz iria gostar da surpresa, mas agora percebia que havia feito o seu melhor e estava satisfeito com o resultado, independente de como o parceiro reagisse.

Enxaguava os cabelos suavemente, por conta da sensibilidade que tinha ali e conforme deslizava os dedos pelos fios, sentia um leve formigamento que se espalhava por todo o couro cabeludo. Estava tão absorto pelas sensações que o toque de seus dedos causava que acabou se desligando de tudo ao seu redor. (inclusive, do bolo que assava na cozinha).

***

Finalmente seu expediente havia chegado ao fim e Noiz não via a hora de ir para casa e terminar de forma apropriada o que haviam começado de manhã. Durante todo o dia sua mente foi aborrecido por lembranças ruins relacionadas aquela data específica e sentimentos de rejeição e desprezo que ele pensava estar a muito esquecidos voltaram para incomodá-lo.

Fazia o seu melhor para tentar esquecê-las novamente, mas era bastante difícil, especialmente quando mais de um funcionário lhe deu os parabéns pela data. Não tinha qualquer boa lembrança daquele dia específico e tudo o que desejava era fingir que aquela data jamais existira.

Entrando no apartamento, sentiu um leve aperto no peito ao encontrar todas luzes apagadas e ao acender a que iluminava a cozinha, sentiu um misto de alivio e incomodo ao encontrar Ren parado no corredor da mesma, encarando-o com seus grandes olhos brilhantes.

– Okari* Noiz. – saudou o allmate, ao que o loiro em resposta disse quase automaticamente “Estou em casa” enquanto retirava o paletó e colocava-o nas costas de uma cadeira. Em seguida veio aquele silencio incomodo e desconfortável que obrigou o alemão a dizer algo.

– Onde está o Aoba? – mal Ren informou, Noiz já foi seguindo em direção ao banheiro, estancando em frente a porta aberta. Através do vidro enfumaçado pelo vapor, podia ver os contornos da silhueta nua de Aoba, o qual ainda não havia notado sua presença ali.

Demorou mais alguns minutos contemplando o contorno em movimento do outro antes de finalmente se decidir por despir-se e entrar no chuveiro junto do namorado. Assim que abriu a porta do Box, Aoba olhou sobre o ombro com um ar de surpresa e susto no rosto, os quais foram substituídos por um sorriso divertido, ao constatar quem estava ali. 

– Chegou cedo hoje, não deixou nada pendente para resolver na empresa? – perguntou com um tom de voz distraído enquanto tirava a espuma do corpo.

– Não. – se surpreendeu ao sentir os braços do loiro envolvendo sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que a boca morna beijava a curva do seu pescoço, arrancando pequenos suspiros de seus lábios entreabertos. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia o membro teso do alemão roçando contra suas nádegas em uma simulação bastante real do ato físico.

Em resposta, Aoba jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se no tórax de Noiz e esticando o braço esquerdo para trás, em um gesto para aproximar seus rostos. Logo trocaram os primeiros beijos afoitos que precederiam o resto. 

As mãos de dedos longos do loiro deslizaram pelas laterais dos quadris de Aoba, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava o roçar de sua ereção firme, mas de forma suave, contra a fenda entre as nádegas do outro.

Aoba podia sentir os piercings restantes na ponta e na extensão da rigidez do namorado contra sua pele úmida e nua e tal sensação lhe trazia um misto de excitação e memórias, as quais ele considerava atualmente muito bobas e que o faziam rir.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que fizeram amor e do seu medo de que aqueles pequenos adornos metalizados pudessem ferir seu interior. Então sua mente voltou para um pouco antes disso, quando viu o membro do outro pela primeira vez, aquela pergunta silenciosa que havia se formado na sua mente “quanto isso deve ter doído?”.

Foi tirado de suas lembranças ao sentir os lábios do outro no seu ombro enquanto um dos braços apertava em volta de sua cintura, puxando-o mais contra a rigidez morna e pulsante. Por instinto, Aoba espalmou as mãos contra a parede, inconscientemente empurrando os quadris para trás em um convite mudo para que Noiz continuasse.

Sentiu as mãos firmes do outro, afastar suas nádegas e então algo quente e úmido deslizou pela fenda aveludada, obrigando-o a conter um grito de surpresa. Era a língua do outro, acariciando-o sem pressa ao mesmo tempo em que uma das mãos se ocupava de agarrar e manipular lentamente seu membro também já devidamente ereto.

Encostou a testa contra a parede, enquanto seus lábios se entreabriam em pequenos gemidos ofegantes de prazer, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu formar nenhuma frase conexa o suficiente. Nada além dos gemidos ofegantes saiam de sua boca.

– Ahg! Noiz! – gemeu ao sentir que a língua era substituída por um dos dedos do loiro, o qual continuava masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo constante. E a coisa toda teria continuado bem se não fosse o cheiro de queimado. Assim que Aoba o sentiu, desvencilhou-se dos braços do loiro, saindo correndo do banheiro enrolado na toalha com uma semi-ereção ainda visível.

Ao abrir o forno, encontrou os restos do que era para ser o bolo de aniversário, agora um completo carvão-não-comestível. Colocou a forma sobre a pia e chateado sentou-se numa das cadeiras da cozinha. Não conseguira sequer fazer um bolo para o namorado direito!

– Aoba... – ergueu o rosto encontrando Noiz em pé na porta da cozinha, ainda molhado e completamente nu. Sentiu um rubor subir pelo seu rosto ao vê-lo daquele jeito e acabou virando o rosto para o lado. Ouviu uma porta se fechando, mas o som parecia vir de muito longe. Estava amuado demais com seu fracasso para notar alguma coisa.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao sentir os dedos longos de Noiz deslizando por sob seu queixo, acariciando a pele de seu rosto. Ergueu o olhar encontrando o loiro há apenas alguns centímetros de si. Ele havia se agachado para ficarem na mesma altura e Aoba não pode evitar de baixar os olhos e ver o membro ainda semi-rijo do outro.

– Por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito? – a voz era calma, mas havia alguma irritação sob aquele timbre comedido. Estava claro que o outro havia ficado irritado por ser deixado na mão daquele jeito.

– Hoje é... Seu aniversário e eu queria... Fazer algo para comemorarmos juntos, mas, acabei me descuidando do tempo e o bolo queimou. – percebeu de imediato como os olhos do loiro se arregalaram de espanto perante a menção a data e como os mesmos correram rápidos da forma com o bolo queimado na pia e de volta para o seu rosto chateado.

– Nem tudo está perdido... – disse o loiro se levantando e aproximando-se da pia, onde havia uma bisnaga com glacê, que seria usado para decorar o bolo. Ele a pegou e apertou-a levemente, retirando um pouco do doce de dentro e colhendo-o com a ponta do indicador, para em seguida lambê-lo sensualmente.

– A única coisa que eu quero hoje é você, Aoba. Nada mais. – sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo perante aquela declaração tão sincera e clara. Noiz sempre fora bastante explicito e direto quanto ao que sentia em relação a ele.

Noiz se aproximou e segurou-o pela mão, fazendo-o se levantar e em seguida retirou a toalha que ocultava sua nudez, deixando ambos na mesma situação. A mão firme do alemão segurou-o pela nuca enquanto seus lábios se juntavam mais uma vez em um beijo afogueado e repleto de desejo, o qual oprimia pequenos gemidos por parte de Aoba, que tinha mais uma vez sua rigidez regiamente manipulada pelos dedos firmes do namorado.

– Se apoie contra a bancada. – sussurrou Noiz com um quê de luxúria na voz que causou efeito imediato no outro, o qual segurou as bordas da bancada onde ficava a pia com ambas as mãos, olhando por sobre o ombro, para ver o que o parceiro faria.

E então ele sentiu algo frio e viscoso deslizando pela linha da sua coluna até quase a base e constatou que Noiz estava brincando com o glacê. “Realmente não passava de um garoto inconsequente”.

– Gah! – não conseguiu conter um gemido que fugiu espontâneo por sua garganta quando sentiu a língua morna do outro começar a recolher a trilha doce que havia sido feita por suas costas, deslizando com suavidade e precisão por toda a área, até finalmente atingir a fenda onde estava aquele botão róseo e pulsante.

– Hmm! – novamente gemeu quando sentiu a língua do loiro brincar com sua entrada a qual já ansiava pela invasão total do parceiro. Sobre o mármore da pia, seus dedos se crispavam, apertando e puxando em completo êxtase. Jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ofegava deliciado.

E então pela segunda vez naquele dia experimentou a invasão dos dígitos do alemão em seu orifício apertado, fazendo-o gemer e ofegar em busca do ar que parecia ter deixado seus pulmões algo que parecia ser séculos. Sentiu então a outra mão de Noiz percorrer a lateral de seu corpo, atingindo finalmente seu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse para o lado direito, encontrando o rosto belo e quase impassível do outro, a não ser pela leve vermelhidão nas bochechas.

– Eu quero que você fique por cima, Aoba. – sussurrou o loiro enquanto lentamente retirava seus dedos do interior do namorado, arrancando dele um suspiro que expressava frustração e vazio.

Aoba sentia que seus joelhos estavam bambos e talvez não conseguisse se mover por conta própria, olhando para seu baixo-ventre, viu que sua semi-ereção agora era uma rigidez completa que despontava pulsante e despontando as primeiras gotas de pré-gozo. Enquanto que atrás, sua entrada pulsava dolorosamente, ansiando por sentir novamente os toques do loiro. Ao olhar para o lado, viu que Noiz puxava uma das cadeiras da cozinha e retirava de dentro do paletó sua carteira, da qual ele pegava um preservativo.

– Não está conseguindo andar? – o tom de voz era levemente cruel e divertido, como um garoto que faz uma travessura e não é descoberto. Aoba viu o loiro abrir e colocar o preservativo em si mesmo e então finalmente estender uma das mãos na sua direção, em um convite mudo para que se aproximasse. Segurou a mão que lhe era oferecida e forçou-se a aproximar-se, suas pernas estavam moles e pareciam não querer obedecer.

Quando finalmente sentou-se sobre as pernas do loiro, seus membros roçando suavemente entre si se permitiu beijá-lo com delicadeza e carinho enquanto enredava os dedos pelos fios loiros, sentindo a língua dele brincando com a sua própria. Foi então que o alemão partiu o beijo e ainda ofegante disse em um sussurro contra a sua orelha.

– Eu preciso me ter dentro de você. – um calafrio violento percorreu o corpo de Aoba enquanto ele elevava os quadris e posicionava o membro teso do outro em sua entrada, descendo lentamente e sentindo-se ser completamente preenchido por aquela firmeza morna. Uma vez que o membro de Noiz estava completamente enterrado dentro dele, Aoba abraçou-o, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do parceiro, enquanto sentia as mãos firmes do mesmo segurarem-no por sob as nádegas, iniciando os movimentos cadenciados.

– Ahah! Noiz! – ofegou conforme os movimentos ficavam mais rápidos e a fricção de seu próprio membro entre o ventre de ambos se tornava cada vez mais insuportável. E para sua surpresa, quando estava perto de atingir o ápice, Noiz tomou o membro de Aoba em uma das mãos e iniciou uma masturbação no mesmo ritmo da investidas, intensificando o prazer do parceiro.

– Noiz... Eu vou...! – dizendo estas palavras, Aoba se deixou desmanchar em prazer na mão do namorado, enquanto sentia que algo semelhante acontecia dentro de si, um jato quente preenchia o látex do preservativo. Encostou a cabeça contra o ombro do outro, ainda ofegante. Aquilo havia sido bastante intenso.

Quando finalmente recuperou o fôlego, deixou que o outro retirasse o membro de dentro de si, sentindo-o deslizar lentamente para fora, deixando uma sensação de vazio e ao mesmo tempo preenchimento completo. Observou Noiz jogar o preservativo no lixo da cozinha e em seguida se espantou ao ser carregado nos braços pelo mesmo.

– Hey Noiz, me ponha no chão! Eu posso andar com minhas próprias pernas! – mas o outro se fazia de surdo e continuou a levá-lo, nu, no colo, até chegarem ao quarto. Por sorte, Ren não os viu, pensou Aoba. Não se sentiria bem que o allmate o visse daquele jeito.

Foi delicadamente depositado na cama enquanto o loiro deitava-se ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos com carinho. E ali estava outra faceta de Noiz que apenas ele podia ver. Num momento ele era um amante possessivo e luxurioso e no outro, apenas gentil e carinhoso.

– Como você soube que hoje era meu aniversário? Eu nunca... – Aoba esboçou um sorriso sem graça, pois para contar como descobrira, teria de falar da ligação estranha que acontecera mais cedo. Contou o ocorrido ao outro que franziu o cenho e ficou com uma expressão incomodada no rosto até que Aoba perguntou se estava tudo bem.

– Sim e não. A pessoa que ligou era minha mãe, não nos falamos há anos. – O rosto de Noiz tomou um ar melancólico que incomodou o outro e o fez pensar em algo para animá-lo.

– Por isso eu pensei em te fazer um bolo para comemorarmos o seu primeiro aniversário que passaríamos juntos. Mas acabou não dando certo. – infelizmente, estava bastante frustrado com o seu próprio fracasso e não conseguiu pensar em como fazer o outro feliz. Mas para sua surpresa, sentiu mais uma vez os dedos longos de Noiz sob seu queixo, fazendo com que elevasse o olhar para encará-lo.

E assim que ergueu os olhos foi contemplado com um lindo e raro sorriso por parte do outro. Não havia nada mais maravilhoso que ver o namorado sorrir, já que tal ato era extremamente difícil de acontecer.

– Tudo o que eu preciso para celebrar o dia de hoje Aoba, está bem aqui na minha frente. Você. Meine Liebe. – sentiu suas bochechas corarem perante a pequena declaração de amor por parte do alemão e enquanto entrelaçava os dedos da própria mão aos do namorado, sussurrou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Tanjoubi omedetou, meine liebe. – em resposta recebeu um beijo na testa e outro mais urgente nos lábios, para em seguida ser puxado para se aconchegar sobre o peito nu e morno do alemão. E aos poucos o sono veio acompanhado pelas batidas ritmadas do coração do outro.

Enquanto suas pálpebras iam lentamente se fechando, Aoba sentia o toque suave dos dedos de Noiz contra seus cabelos e pensava que apesar de tudo continuar sendo muito estranho para ele, os lugares, a comida, o idioma e especialmente as pessoas, qualquer coisa era suportável contanto que o outro estivesse ao seu lado. E pela primeira vez em anos podia dizer que se sentia totalmente feliz.

Sem mais pensamentos incômodos e com seu desejo saciado e seu coração tranquilo, Aoba adormeceu, ressonando baixinho contra o peito de Noiz, que ainda acordado contemplou por mais alguns segundos o rosto do outro, agradecendo mentalmente pela primeira vez por ter nascido e poder ter conhecido e se apaixonado por Aoba.

FIM

Segunda-feira, 1 de setembro de 2014

**Author's Note:**

> No dia 13 de julho de 2014 foi aniversário de uma querida amiga minha de longa data, a Ryoko-chan e então eu resolvi fazer esta grande empreitada de escrever uma fic NoizXAoba para ela. parecia bastante simples, mas infelizmente como vocês podem ver, eu levei mais de 1 mês para conseguir terminá-la e só o fiz porque simplesmente sentei na frente do PC e disse, ou essa fic sai ou essa fic sai.
> 
> Enfim, Ryoko meu bem, espero que esta fic esteja pelo menos do seu agrado, sei que não foi uma grande epopéia e nem um romance rebuscado como eu costumo escrever, mas considero tudo isso culpa da minha falta de tempo para sentar e escrever algo apropriadamente a sua altura. Ainda assim, este presente aqui é de coração, meu para você! Espero não ter exagerado na limonada, fiz o meu melhor, mas algo me diz que talvez, apenas talvez, eu esteja perdendo um pouco a mão na narrativa de lemons.
> 
> Aos meus demais leitores, só posso agradecer por terem se dado ao trabalho de lerem este texto aqui desta escritora enferrujada que realmente está precisando por óleo nas juntas ¬_¬.
> 
> Observações:
> 
> * Tanjoubi omedetou: feliz aniversário em japonês
> 
> * Meine liebe: meu amor em alemão.
> 
> * Feliz aniversário em alemão, que ao pé da letra é “tudo de bom para o seu aniversário”
> 
> * Okaeri: “seja bem vindo” em japonês, é a resposta dada para a saudação “Tadaima” que significa algo como “estou em casa”.
> 
> * o Noiz faz aniversário dia 13/06, um mês exatamente antes da presenteada desta fic, a Ryoko-chan.
> 
> Mais uma vez obrigada pela leitura e para Ryoko-chan, meus parabéns super-hiper-ultra-mega atrasados! Mas ainda são válidos, eu acredito, não?
> 
> Não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário, caso tenham gostado da história e me aguardem, futuramente, mais fics de DMMd virão.
> 
> Perséfone Tenou 2014


End file.
